Ghost Hunt Christmas Story
by Otaku Psychopaths Unite
Summary: Re-uploaded and proof-read. Don't own Ghost Hunt


**Mai's POV**  
Christmas Eve 8:00pm  
Christmas used to be my favourite holiday. Keywords, "used to be". The reason is because both my parents died on this date. My dad when I was six and my mum when I was thirteen. I don't decorate my apartment, only the office. Mainly to make the others happy, and to piss Naru off. I never get to sleep at night, and it probably won't change today.  
Christmas Day 8:30am  
And I was right. I didn't get one wink of sleep last night. Now I look like the walking dead. And for once, I got to the office early. I opened the door and stepped in from the freezing cold, just as Naru come out of his batcave, er I mean office. "Mai, you're early for once. Make me some tea since you're here."  
"Huh?! I come early for once and that's all you can say! Tea?! Next time I won't bother, since it means no difference to you!"  
Lin had come out of his office, as well as Madoka - wait, when did she get here? Ah well, anyways, they must have heard my ranting because the next thing I know is that I am engulfed in a bear hug from her. Luckily for me it isn't as strong as Monk's, so I can still breathe for now. "Naru", I called over my shoulder, "Can we set up the Christmas decorations? Please?"  
Madoka seemed to have caught on to what I was doing because she soon joined in. "Yeah Noll, it will be fun! Come on!"  
We gave him our puppy dog eyes. It didn't matter that she called him 'Noll', since we knew he was Oliver Davis. I still haven't forgiven him for saying that 'I love Gene instead of him'. I mean, sure I'm stupid some of the time but I can tell the difference between the two of them. Though it made me happy when he came back to Japan and asked us to work for him again.  
Said man snapped my out of my thoughts when he gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, but first, Mai tea. I'll be in my office."  
"Yes Naru". I was happy I got my way, but I knew it would be a difficult task to do without becoming too emotional.  
**Naru's POV**  
Something is wrong with Mai. That much I could tell. She seemed to be putting on a fake cheerfulness attitude. It doesn't suit her at all. Her real cheery self has a really bright smile, one that I love. If you are wondering, yes, I love Mai. The stupid medium, aka my brother, didn't have to help me figure it out _("LIES" was heard in the background)_. Anyway, Mai came in and placed the cup on my desk.  
"Thank you" It came out before I could stop it.  
"You're welcome". Mai responded without a second thought, though none of the usual bounce in her voice was heard.  
This was when I knew something wasn't right.  
**General POV**  
Mai came out of Naru's office and with Madoka, started setting up the decorations. They had almost finished when the rest of the team came in. She had to hold back a giggle seeing the snow covered and wind-blow looks they had. Though that soon changed. "Mai!" Monk called out.  
Said woman braced herself for the oncoming hug, but it never came. Instead a loud whack was heard and a thud of something, more like someone in this case, falling onto the ground. This was a typical day in the SPR office. Following such tradition, Ayako had whacked Monk over the back of the head with her purse and said man fell to the ground in pain, making complaints like "OW! What was that for, you old hag?!", which would lead to Ayako screeching "What did you call me?!" and hitting Monk again. Nobody would have thought they were a couple with the way they acted. Next John would try to stop their fighting, but end up failing miserably, and have Masako comfort him. Everyone in the team know they had feelings for each other but didn't know how to express them. Yasu would then cling to Monk, saying stuff like "Oh, my poor dear. Would you like me to kiss them better?". Monk would then hide behind Ayako, while she stood there smirking. Mai just sighed and left to go make some tea, knowing that they would want some. _May as well make Naru some too. He will probably want some more by now._ As if on queue, a "Mai, tea!" was heard through the office. Yet their were no complaints coming from Mai, but no one noticed.  
"While I go make tea", Mai called out, "Would you be able to finish hanging up the rest of the decorations? Ask Madoka how to set them up."  
She entered the kitchen, and surprisingly, Masako followed her. They were on much better terms now that she had realized that her feelings for Naru were fake. They still teased each other, but only to show their friendship. And she was the only one, except Naru, that could see the little differences in her mood, which lead to the question "Mai, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, fine. Why?" Said woman answered, not looking up from her tea-making.  
"You seem a little down and stressed at thee moment. Not only that, but you looked like you haven't slept a wink. Are you sure you're okay?"  
**Mai's POV**  
I sighed, giving into my fate. "Well you see-"  
"This is an office, not a café! If you want to be loud, go somewhere else!" Naru had stormed out of his office.  
"I'll tell you later", I told Masako. Luckily I had finished the tea so I went out and started handing the cups out.  
"Since, we aren't aloud to 'be loud' here, how about we go somewhere else, say Mai's apartment?" I felt my stomach drop. _No, this can't be happening. Not now._ I sent Naru a pleading look, begging for him to say no, but like the idiot he is, he ignored it and answered "Sure. I am going to come with you because even if I don't, Madoka would drag me there."  
Monk and Ayako snickered at that comment. "Well Mai, we'll be there at 1:00pm then. Since you came early today, I will let you off early too." (Since today was Christmas I would have only been working till one anyway).  
I inwardly groaned. _All well, they would have found out one way or another._ "Fine. See you guys then."  
I walk out, missing the concerned glances Masako and Naru were giving each other about me.  
Christmas Day 1:00pm  
I sighed. They would be here any minute now. As if on queue the door bell rang. I sighed again. May as well succumb to my fate. I opened the door and saw the shocked faces of everyone, except the usual suspects, damn robots.  
"Mai", Ayako asked, "Why aren't there any decorations set up? And why do you look so upset?"  
I gave them a sad smile. "You guys go make yourselves comfortable, while I'll make some tea. I will explain then."  
They all took a seat, and I got the tea ready. "Here, I'll help." Masako had followed me into my kitchen, again. "Is this what you were going to tell me about at the office?"  
"Yes"  
We took the tea out and gave a cup to everyone. "So, where do you want me to start?"  
"How about why you look so sad?" Monk asked.  
"That's easy. Both my...parents died on this date." I heard shocked gasps echo throughout thee room. Masako and Ayako, whom I was sitting next to, wrapped their arms around me in a gentle hug. Monk came over and patted my hair in reassurance. Lin, Madoka, John, Yasu and Naru just gave me comforting looks from where they sat. _I guess they really do care._  
"Is this why you don't decorate your house?"  
"Yes"  
"Then why do the office?"  
"For you guys of course. It makes you happy, so that makes me happy."  
They all sighed and thought, _Damn her big heart._ And it would be like Yasu to break the mood with "HEY! Why don't we open up presents?"  
"Sure! I'll go get yours!" I left the room to get theirs, knowing that they had brought theirs with them.  
Christmas Day 2:00pm  
In the end, I had gotten a new camera (Ayako), some CDs (Monk), souvenir from Australia (John, of course), make-up (Masako), whole series of Fullmetal Alchemist manga (Yasu), new laptop (Lin & Madoka), and a journal and pens (Naru).  
"Thank you everyone. If you guys hadn't come I would have probably just sat here and sulked."  
"You're welcome." They all chorused. Monk and Ayako came and gave me a big hug, but not a suffocating one.  
"Sorry kiddo, but we have to go." Monk said whilst patting my head.  
"Same" Everyone except Naru said. They each came over and gave me a hug, though Lin didn't. He just gave me a smile.  
They left, leaving just me and Naru sitting there. Said man came and sat next to me. "N-Naru?" I stuttered whilst blushing. Yes, I still love him, even if he broke my heart. "W-what are you doing?"  
"I have one last present to give you." And with that he leant over and kissed me. I just sat their shocked. _D-did he just...kiss me?_  
"Mai. I love you. I have for awhile, I just didn't know how to tell you. I know I'm not the nicest person to you, and rejected your feelings. Which is why I would understand if you don't forgive me-"  
I interrupted him. "Don't ever think that! Sure, I hated you, but when you came back I instantly forgave you."  
"Does that mean?"  
"Yes."  
I gave him a huge, warm smile. Which he gave back, sending me into a blushing mess. He chuckled at that, making me blush even more. Naru kissed me again, and I returned it fully.  
"I love you Naru."  
"I love you too Mai."  
Never would I have thought that me least favorite holiday would become the most enjoyable one of the year.


End file.
